It is known in the art to make pressure-sensitive adhesive compositions that include elastomeric polymers and tackifying resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,622 discloses a method for joining two substrates such as pipes with a heat-curable, non-sticky adhesive composition. The composition comprises 90 to 25 parts of an uncured thermoset resin, which may be epoxy, and 10 to 75 parts of an essentially amorphous thermoplastic resin. The reference teaches that adhesion is obtained by heat cure in situ. This reference does not disclose compositions falling within the bounds of the present invention. Further, this reference does not teach the inclusion of a tackifier and does not teach or disclose a pressure sensitive adhesive composition. To the contrary, the compositions obtained are intended to be, and are, non-sticky (See, e.g., '622 at col. 3, lns. 26–30 and 48–50 and col. 7, lns. 13–20).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,993 discloses a composition comprising a mixture of two different epoxidized polymers and an optional tackifier, wherein the two different epoxidized polymer components separate upon cure. This reference does not disclose a composition containing a thermoplastic as a majority component.
EP 137,545 discloses an article made from a blend of polyphenylene ether, high impact polystyrene and an epoxy resin which is coated with a lacquer or adhesive. The reference does not teach inclusion of a tackifier and does not teach preparation of a pressure sensitive adhesive. The reference does not teach curing the epoxy component or the inclusion of any curative or catalyst.